Arden Conlin
Arden Conlin is a 17-year-old 7th year Ravenclaw student. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Arden Conlin is seventeen-year-old Ravenclaw student starting her 7th year at Hogwarts. She grew up in Detroit, Michigan with her two wizard parents, Elizabeth and Chris. She had a pretty happy childhood for the most part. Her dad was in Slytherin and her mom was in Gryffindor, so it was no wonder Arden ended up in Ravenclaw. She also has a photographic memory, so studying is extremely easy for her for the most part. Arden is very smart and got all O's on her O.W.L's. She aspires to one day become an auror. When Arden was very young, her muggle aunt taught her how to shoot with a bow and arrow. Arden kept practicing and is now very skilled with her bow and arrows. She shoots them whenever she is stressed or if she ever needs to clear her head. Arden is closer with her mom than she is with her dad, considering he is always gone working at the Ministry of Magic. She wants to someday be just like Elizabeth who is a retired auror after receiving a fatal injury doing her job. Elizabeth had to have her right leg amputated because the injury was far too serious for magic to help. Arden wants to redeem this misfortune by becoming one of the best aurors there ever was. She wants to make a name for herself in history. When she dies, she wants people to smile everytime they the name Arden Conlin and remember what an amazing auror she was and all of the adventures she had. Personality Arden is very ambitious, smart, and focused. She knows exactly what she wants and already has everything planned out. She always makes sure she is a step ahead of everyone.. more like steps ahead. Once Arden has her mind set on something, she will go to whatever extent she needs to get what she wants and acheive her goal. She does not allow for any distractions and puts her grades as her number one priority. She has never missed a single class because of this. Regardless of the fact that Arden has a photographic memory, she still spends any extra time she has studying, reading, and researching to make sure she is on top of everything. She is can be very OCD with school work, especially when there is a big test or exams coming up. Looks Arden has brown hair and eyes. She is fairly tall. Arden's most notable feature is her smile and dimples. Arden Conlin's model is Crystal Reed :) Wand Arden's wand has a dragon heartstring core, holly wood base, and is 12 inches long. It is very powerful and can produce some of the most flamboyant spells. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Arden has a photographic memory *Arden is very intelligent *Arden is good with her bow and arrows *Arden can be very OCD *Arden got all O's on her O.W.L's Gallery tumblr_static_bq724whx1hs8cw8g880okgck4.gif 3d4c9048c18e34de8a85d14b42aed908.jpg imagessss.jpeg a9af925a7315c65cc6ec5b71551a32da.jpg images-1.jpeg img-thingyy.jpeg tumblr_inline_msszzxdm0O1qfiuap.jpg Crystal-Reed.jpg 4f3e1708e9db501fcbfbe0f605faec9d.jpeg l-crystal-reed-4ba01.jpg Allison-in-3-11-and-3-12-allison-argent-35584838-1280-720.jpg Crystal-Reed-crystal-reed-32955788-1280-1024.jpg Crystal-Reed-5-beautiful-female-celebrities-35405984-1280-800.jpg 3f302f4d3be1848f72d1d116bb4ece48.jpg crystal-reed-allison-argent-35326957-485-476.jpg Category:Female Category:Student Category:Ravenclaw Category:Seventeen Category:Pureblood Category:Seventh Year Category:Straight O Student Category:Bookworm Category:Witch Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:American Category:Dueling Club member